smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Refusion Dimension!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Animatronic Jesse and the others arrive to the refusion dimension and meet with Invertosis in order to get the toxic waste! _________________________ In Beacontown, Olivia is seen installing a prosthetic arm onto a Beacontowner. Olivia: Finished! Now you can continue mining for ores after your arm got blown off by TNT! Beacontowner: Nice! Thanks, Olivia! Beacontowner leaves as Zara enters. Olivia: Hi, Zara! How are you doing? Zara: Good! Also, I came to ask you something. Olivia: What is it? Zara: When I was about to get attacked by some mugger, my arc reactor vibrated. What does that mean? Olivia: Well, it’s something I installed into the arc reactor so if there is a threat nearby, your arc reactor will alert you to where the threat is and gives you time to avoid it! Zara: Cool! Well, I just came to see why. I’ll see you later! Olivia: Bye! Zara leaves. Meanwhile. Inside of the refusion dimension, Moony UnFunny is seen pushing a statue of Invertosis onto a podium. Moony: Ok! I just finished putting in the statue of my boss! Suddenly, Sonic’s car appears out of thin air and crashes into the statue, destroying it. Moony: ARE YOU F****** KIDDING ME?!? Animatronic Jesse and the others exit. Animatronic Lukas: This must be the place! Animatronic Radar: Well, everything looks distorted! Moony: Hey! Do you seven have any idea how long it took me to move this statue?! I spent like eight hours moving it! Animatronic Axel: Well, sorry about that! What are you, Anyways? Some flower chick? Moony shoots lightning at Animatronic Axel. Moony: Don’t call me flower chick! Animatronic Jesse: Hey! What was that for?! Moony: What are you anyways? Some robotic tin man? Animatronic Jesse: (furious) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?! Moony: (sarcastic) Oh, please! Like that’s going to scare me! Animatronic Radar: What button is that on your arm? Moony: NO! DON’T PUSH THAT- Animatronic Radar pushes the button, causing Moony’s cybernetic face to open, showing her actual burnt face as she collapses and briefly suffocates before managing to close the face. Moony: How dare you open my face at this moment?! Don’t you realize this suit is what keeps me alive?! Animatronic Radar: Sorry. Animatronic Jesse: Anyways, we’re looking for some guy named Invertosis. Moony: I know where he is! He is my boss after all. Animatronic Olivia: Cool! Where is he? Moony: He’s inside that castle over there. Animatronic Jesse: Ok! Thanks! Animatronic Jesse and the others leave. Moony: “sigh” Now I have to clean up this mess! Inside the castle, Animatronic Jesse and the others enter a massive throne room. Inverted Radish: Who are you? Animatronic Jesse: We’re here to see Invertosis. Inverted Radish: Ok. (Into comlink) Bring the boss in! A large trapdoor opens and Invertosis sitting on a throne emerges. Invertosis: Who are you and what are you doing in my lair? Animatronic Jesse: Well, I heard you have a bunch of toxic waste. Inverted Meggy: (To Inverted Tari) Out of all intruders, he only came for toxic waste? Inverted Tari: Pretty odd, right? Invertosis: I sure do! I have the barrels right here! A pile of toxic barrels emerge from another trapdoor. Animatronic Lukas: Ok! Thanks for the waste! Animatronic Lukas heads to the barrels, but Invertosis blasts him with lightning. Animatronic Lukas: WHAT THE F***?!? Invertosis: “laughs” You really though I’d just let you go with those barrels? Animatronic Jesse: Well, what do we do to get them? Invertosis: You just have to fight one of my inverted monsters! Animatronic Petra pulls out her sword. Animatronic Petra: This will be easy! Invertosis: Sorry, but you can’t participate! Animatronic Petra: Oh, come on! Animatronic Jesse: So, who can participate? Invertosis: You. Animatronic Jesse: Wait. What- Invertosis pulls a trapdoor, causing Animatronic Jesse to fall into a large pit. Inverted Mario pulls a lever, causing a large metal door to open and a large and demonic version of Mickey Mouse emerges. Animatronic Jesse: OH S***! MICKEY MOUSE! Demonic Mickey: Mickey’s #1 rule! No money-withdrawing robots in my pit! Animatronic Jesse: But money-withdrawing is a religion! The refusions cheer for Mickey. Demonic Mickey tries to crush Animatronic Jesse with his foot, but he runs out of the way. Animatronic Jesse grabs the arm of a skeleton just as Demonic Mickey grabs him. Demonic Mickey: GET IN MY BELLY! Demonic Mickey tries to eat Animatronic Jesse, but he shoves the bone into his mouth, holding it open before escaping Demonic Mickey’s grasp. Demonic Mickey screams in rage and smashes against a wall causing several rocks to fall from the ceiling. Demonic Mickey: “screech” Demonic Mickey lunges at Animatronic Jesse, but he runs into a crevice out of Demonic Mickey’s reach. Demonic Mickey: GET OUT OF THERE! Demonic Mickey reaches for Animatronic Jesse, but he grabs a nearby boulder and crushes Demonic Mickey’s hand with it. Demonic Mickey screams in pain and falls to the ground as Animatronic Jesse runs out of the crevice. He runs through the iron gate, only to get blocked by another door. Animatronic Jesse tries to pull the gate off, but Inverted Meggy and Tari laugh and use spears to force Animatronic Jesse away from the gate. Demonic Mickey: Nowhere to run! Animatronic Jesse sees Demonic Mickey advancing towards him. Suddenly, Animatronic Jesse spots a switch next to the door and notices a skull on the floor. Demonic Mickey: DIE! Demonic Mickey lunges at Animatronic Jesse, but he grabs the skull and throws it at the switch, causing the door to shut on Demonic Mickey’s head and decapitate him as all of the refusions gasp in shock. Inverted Radish: He killed the beast! Invertosis: Bring him to me. The gate opens and Inverted Meggy and Tari grab Animatronic Jesse and bring him back to the throne room. Invertosis: That was quite impressive you defeated the beast. Animatronic Jesse: Thanks! Invertosis: Also, You may now leave with the waste. Animatronic Jesse: Thanks! Animatronic Radar: So, how much should we take? Animatronic Axel: Just take all of it! The animatronics leave with the barrels. Later. The animatronics have loaded the barrels into the car. Animatronic Jesse: Ok! We got the waste! We’ll use it when we get back to the city! Animatronic Reuben: Oink! (Ok!) The animatronics enter the car and drive off, but they accidentally put it in reverse causing it to crash into the Invertosis statue, destroying it again. The car then drives off. Moony: ... Moony furiously jumps onto a layer of wet cement and stomps all over the place in a rage as the screen fades to black. Later. The car is seen arriving back into the city before crashing into a building. The animatronics exit. Animatronic Jesse: Ok! We’re here! Animatronic Petra: We should go into that building there! Animatronic Olivia: Right! Animatronic Jesse and the others enter the building. After locking the door, Animatronic Jesse takes out a barrel and pours the waste into seven cups. Each animatronic takes one. Animatronic Radar: Can’t wait to get powers! Animatronic Petra: Agreed! After we deal with ourselves, we should test them out some more on the city! Animatronic Olivia: Nice! Animatronic Jesse: Ok! Let’s drink! The animatronics drink the waste. Animatronic Radar: Um. Is something supposed to happen? Animatronic Lukas: Well, I don’t feel anything- Suddenly, Animatronic Lukas falls to the ground. Animatronic Lukas: Man! That stuff is burning my insides! Animatronic Olivia: That means it’s working! Animatronic Jesse: Power! UNLIMITED POWER!!! The camera cuts to outside the building with green flashes happening inside and Animatronic Jesse is heard laughing evilly as the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia Coming soon Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The El Tigre Arc! Category:Animatronic Jesse Episodes Category:Animatronic Petra Episodes Category:Animatronic Olivia Episodes Category:Animatronic Axel Episodes Category:Animatronic Lukas Episodes Category:Animatronic Radar Episodes Category:Animatronic Reuben Episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Inverted Radish Episodes Category:Inverted Mario Episodes Category:Inverted Meggy Episodes Category:Inverted Tari Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Beacontowner Episodes